Modern communication networks are growing in size and complexity. Technologies such as Voice-over-IP, video or multimedia on-demand, and homogenization of mobile and data networks together with increased need for data security and control demand new scalable yet cost-effective, efficient, and easy-to-deploy solutions. Data network service providers often find themselves (for various reasons) in need to provide in-line services to data traffic from and to their customers. These services may range from video rate adaptation e.g., for mobile nodes to parental control to deep packet inspection. In that regard, otherwise normal traffic may be needed to be steered to such in-line services.
Therefore, there is a need for an easy-to-deploy approach that provides for efficient seamless traffic steering and in-line service providing, while attempting to preserve compatibility with current protocols and standards and incurring minimum extra infrastructure costs.